The Imaging Sciences Laboratory is involved in a major collaborative research effort with the NIH Institutes involving the use of image processing techniques and advanced computational techniques in structural biology to analyze electron micrographs and NMR spectra with the goal of determining macromolecular structures and dynamics. Recent efforts have concentrated on the 3D reconstruction, analysis and interpretation of the structures of icosahedral virus capsids in addition to structure determination and analysis of isolated and complexed proteins and nucleic acids. Ongoing research involves analyses of structures related to papillomairus and other icosahedral virus capsids. Papillomaviruses encode two capsid proteins, L1 and L2. The major capsid protein, L1, can assemble spontaneously into a 72-pentamer icosahedral structure that closely resembles native virions. Although the minor capsid protein L2 is not required for capsid formation, it is thought to participate in encapsidation of the viral genome, and plays a number of essential roles in the viral infectious entry pathway. We have used time-lapse cryo-electron microscopy and image analysis to study the maturation of HPV-16 capsids assembled in 293T cells. The major capsid protein, L1, initially forms a loosely connected procapsid which, under in vitro conditions, condenses over several hours into the more familiar 60 nm-diameter papillomavirus capsid. In this process, the procapsid shrinks by 5% in diameter; its pentameric capsomers change in structure, most markedly in their axial region; and the interaction surfaces between adjacent capsomers are consolidated. These structural changes are accompanied by the formation of disulfide crosslinks that enhance the stability of the mature capsid. At slightly basic pH, the capsids do not achieve compete disulfide bond formation (e.g. maturation). Simply buffering the lysate to more neutral conditions allowed the production of recombinant capsids with >90% disulfide bonds. Cryo-EM with image reconstruction revealed that more fully mature recombinant HPV16 capsids exhibited a much greater degree of regularity compared to HPV16 capsids produced using standard procedures. Their greater regularity allowed us to reconstruct the capsid to higher resolution i.e. 9, sufficient to allow robust fitting of the L1 crystal structure into the density map. The ability to produce fully mature recombinant capsids should benefit further structural investigations of native HPV capsids. Moreover, fully mature pseudovirions should be viewed as preferred reagents for studies aimed at elucidating the entry pathways used by HPV in the course of natural infections. The C175S mutant, which does not crosslink, shows similar maturation-related structural changes but capsids are significantly larger, under otherwise similar conditions. We conclude that the observed structural size changes facilitates maturation, but crosslink formation is required to lock the capsid into the mature state. These results have been published this year (Cardone et. al, mBio). We have been collaborating in a long-term study of RNA containing viruses. During infection, viruses undergo conformational changes that lead to delivery of their genome into host cytosol. In human the common cold (rhinovirus A2), this conversion is triggered by exposure to acid pH in the endosome. The first subviral intermediate, the A-particle, is expanded and has lost the internal viral protein 4 (VP4), but retains its RNA genome. The nucleic acid is subsequently released, presumably through one of the large pores that open at the icosahedral twofold axes, and is transferred along a conduit in the endosomal membrane; the remaining empty capsids, termed B-particles, are shuttled to lysosomes for degradation. Previous structural analyses revealed important differences between the native protein shell and the empty capsid. Nonetheless, little is known of A-particle architecture or conformation of the RNA core. Using 3D cryo-electron microscopy and X-ray crystallography, we found notable changes in RNAprotein contacts during conversion of native virus into the A-particle uncoating intermediate. In the native virion, we confirmed interaction of nucleotide(s) with Trp38 of VP2 and identified additional contacts with the VP1 N terminus. Study of A-particle structure showed that the VP2 contact is maintained, that VP1 interactions are lost after exit of the VP1 N-terminal extension, and that the RNA also interacts with residues of the VP3 N terminus at the fivefold axis. These associations lead to formation of a well-ordered RNA layer beneath the protein shell, suggesting that these interactions guide ordered RNA egress. This has been published (Angela Pickl-Herk, et. al. (2013) PNAS). Another analysis studied the near-atomic structure of a dsRNA fungal virus. Viruses evolve so rapidly that sequence-based comparison is not suitable for detecting relatedness among distant viruses. Structure-based comparisons suggest that evolution led to a small number of viral classes or lineages that can be grouped by capsid protein (CP) folds. Here, we report that the CP structure of the fungal dsRNA Penicillium chrysogenum virus (PcV) shows the progenitor fold of the dsRNA virus lineage and suggests a relationship between lineages. Cryo-EM structure at near-atomic resolution showed that the 982-aa PcV CP is formed by a repeated &#945;-helical core, indicative of gene duplication despite lack of sequence similarity between the two halves. Superimposition of secondary structure elements identified a single hotspot at which variation is introduced by insertion of peptide segments. Structural comparison of PcV and other distantly related dsRNA viruses detected preferential insertion sites at which the complexity of the conserved &#945;-helical core, made up of ancestral structural motifs that have acted as a skeleton, might have increased, leading to evolution of the highly varied current structures. Analyses of structural motifs only apparent after systematic structural comparisons indicated that the hallmark fold preserved in the dsRNA virus lineage shares a long (spinal) &#945;-helix tangential to the capsid surface with the head-tailed phage and herpesvirus viral lineage. This has been published (Daniel Luque, et. al. (2014) PNAS). We have also been developing computational tools for the study of the structure and dynamics of biological macromolecules using NMR data. We develop and maintain the Xplor-NIH software package for structure determination, which is used in the NMR labs in the Institutes, and also worldwide. In the past year we have completed the development of an implicit solvent model to use with NMR structure calculations which allows for much more realistic atom-atom interactions than are usually used in structure determination. We have shown that the use of this new approach can improve the quality of calculated structures, and can allow for accurate structure calculation in the presence of less experimental data. In other work, we have shown that the structure of the HIV capsid protein can be determined in solution using RDC and SAXS data. This floppy molecule forms a mixture of monomer and dimer in normal experimental conditions which can only properly be described using an ensemble of structures. A further complicating characteristic of these structures is that the monomer ensemble is different from the subunit dimer ensemble.